


Sea Bass

by cicada9603



Series: 苦昼短 [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Vomiting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 伊万和基尔伯特受邀前往苏格兰度假，他们去了尼斯湖想要试着偶遇水怪。





	Sea Bass

**Author's Note:**

> 有一些可能会让人不适的呕吐场景描写

亚瑟和弗朗西斯曾向伊万发出邀请，希望他能与基尔伯特一同到苏格兰岛上小住一段时间，这会儿正是夏天，适宜短暂的出游，基尔伯特并没有什么事情，伊万也刚好能请得出假。他们收拾了简单的行李，基尔伯特对着他的印花短裤纠结了很久，那是他去年在夏威夷购买的，带着热带气息，然后伊万就扯过他的那条曾被泼过椰汁的裤子扔进了衣橱当中。于是当亚瑟在格拉斯哥机场的时候就看到了仿佛刚从热带回来的游客，架着墨镜，戴着夸张的草帽。弗朗西斯的脸色并不是很好，伊万摘下墨镜冲他笑了一下，难得的露出八颗牙齿，让对方的脸色又差了几分。

亚瑟没有留他们吃饭，基尔伯特说不想去，他朝伊万使了个眼色，轻轻摇了摇头，于是便与亚瑟他们道别，上了租的车一路往北开。基尔伯特虽然最早是待在柯尼斯堡，但是意外地很少去海边，到柏林去后一直待在内陆国家，就算搬来俄罗斯也仍旧比较少去。他咬着吸管吸刚从加油站超市里买的冰可乐，手肘支在车窗边沿，撑着脑袋歪头看伊万。他还嚼着可乐味的泡泡糖，伊万提醒他别一边喝水一边吃糖，小心吞到肚中去，它会把你的胃黏在一起，你会肚痛到呕吐，基尔伯特不理睬伊万玩笑似的警告，直勾勾盯着伊万，朝他吹出一个巨大的泡泡。那泡泡越吹越大，像是不会破一般，壁障已经非常薄，但是基尔伯特就像是有魔法一般保持着它的平衡，让车内充满了可乐甜腻的香气。他们不是第一次去高地，早在很久之前就来到过这里，当时也是夏天，基尔伯特就提着他的鞋子小心地跨过海边的礁石，双脚踩在漆黑的石头上面白得发亮。伊万问过基尔伯特为何他对这种地方有这么大的兴趣，他们那时坐在悬崖边的一块巨大的岩石上，那会儿还没有拦住游人的栏杆，基尔伯特就晃着腿吸着玻璃瓶装的汽水，他不说话，只是将视线投向海的另一端，伊万也就闭了嘴，跟着他一起从正午坐到了日落。当时他们是在冰岛，很少有人会踏足那片悬崖，他们翻过当地警察设下的栅栏，基尔伯特伸手扶住伊万，他正笨拙地翻越栏杆，于是基尔伯特就大声嘲笑起伊万，又在他过来之后与他接吻以示安慰。

他们开车的时候总喜欢讲很多的话，往往是基尔伯特说些非常琐碎的事情，而伊万耐心应着，但是这一次并不是这样的，基尔伯特沉默了很久，反倒是伊万对着电台里的音乐发表着高谈阔论，逗着对方，直到他笑出声来。他们商量着晚上要去吃什么，基尔伯特说想吃龙虾，伊万则偏好贻贝与牡蛎，两人争执了半天也没有妥协，直到他们到了住的地方都没有一个确切的答案。当晚住在尼斯湖附近，基尔伯特依旧嚼着已经没有味的泡泡糖，伊万央求他吐了，他不肯，张开嘴挑衅般用舌头顶了那团东西出来给伊万看，伊万翻个白眼不理睬他，伸出手放在基尔伯特的下巴下方，他就把残骸吐在伊万的手掌心。那是个家庭旅馆，伊万在流行的全球酒店预订网站上找到的，就在小镇上，旁边还有一家卖浮夸的水怪纪念物的商店。基尔伯特捡了个面具戴在自己脸上，照了照镜子之后转过来问伊万看起来如何，你到底几岁，伊万一边掏钱包一边调侃他，自己却也对着水怪镇纸看了又看。我五岁，布拉津斯基叔叔，基尔伯特的脸藏在面具下面，伊万弯下腰贴近他，透过两个眼睛孔看着基尔伯特，对方被盯得害羞，摘了面具砸在对方身上。

伊万拎了他们的行李上楼去，基尔伯特跟在他后面玩他衬衫上脱开的线头，直到伊万过来喊他才帮忙一起拿了刚刚装了纪念品的购物袋。于是他们晚上去吃了鱼，伊万向旅馆老板娘打听来的小镇名店，下了大雨，基尔伯特跑在伊万前面到了饭店，抬头一看原来是个有食物供应的酒馆，他们捋了捋头发拉门进去，酒馆热闹非凡，倒也找出两个位子给他们二人。他们点了两份海鲈鱼，基尔伯特喜欢这个，伊万也学他样子挤点柠檬在鱼肉上面。他们先吃了前菜，是分享的一份鸡肝酱配烤面包，随后主菜被端了上来，烤过的樱桃番茄表面微焦，泛着油光，鱼肉底下则衬着用油煎过的土豆片，还有过水烫过的菠菜。基尔伯特用叉子戳了戳自己面前的那盘鱼，伊万则已经吃了大半，他却没什么吃饭的心思，一点一点戳着他的主菜。基尔伯特放下自己手中的叉子，伊万抬头来看他，腮帮子鼓鼓的，塞满了吃食无法正常说话，他有些诧异地盯着基尔伯特，想用眼神询问他怎么不吃，基尔伯特摇了摇头，把自己的盘子往前推给了伊万。他又喝了一瓶可乐，从胃里涌上二氧化碳的气泡，轻轻打了个嗝，却仍旧没有什么胃口，只是托腮看着伊万解决他的那份主菜。伊万只觉得自己腹中空空，开了一天的车实在是饿的不行，见基尔伯特不吃便就接过来悉数吃了，可他两盘主食下肚却依旧饿着，肚子发出委屈的叫声。于是他又叫服务生来，加点了一份鱼，这鱼烤制的时候不知放了什么东西，竟让他有些上瘾，怎么吃都觉得鲜美十足。

他们第二日登了船去尼斯湖，那是艘小艇，他们付了一天的租赁费，基尔伯特带了两包炸鱼薯条上船，当作他们的午饭。这里明明不在海边，怎么会有炸鱼薯条？伊万整理好船上的东西时候疑惑地问基尔伯特，那不过是从镇上的快餐店中买来的冰冻鳕鱼，基尔伯特如实坦白，但是在船上实在没有别的东西可供选择，伊万打开纸包，油炸食物仍吸引着愚蠢的游客，基尔伯特吃吃笑起来，挑了块没有软掉的薯条丢进嘴里。他帮伊万挤好了塔塔酱，又从包里摸出两份赠送的青豆泥，亚瑟说有青豆泥才算真正的炸鱼薯条，伊万似懂非懂，连点着头，已经吃起鱼来。这鱼委实比不上前一晚的海鲈鱼，伊万点评了几句，基尔伯特仍不进食，仿佛几根薯条便能打发他，他在一旁剪指甲，没有抬头，嘴上回了说之后会转告亚瑟别再痴迷这种东西。他把死去的指甲收集起来，搓到自己的手心，再一起扔进湖中，伊万想要阻止他这一破坏环境的行为，但是基尔伯特总是先他一步。伊万一人就把两大块炸鳕鱼都吃了，胃口异乎寻常地好，他有些疑惑，这好像不太正常，他以往可不是这样，但基尔伯特却见怪不怪的样子，连看都没看他一眼，又从他那个神秘的背包中拿出更多的炸鱼来。你到底买了多少？伊万在埋头啃食的间隙艰难地开口问基尔伯特，他停不下来，嘴中的这些鱼肉又不再像是刚刚吃到的鳕鱼，细嫩的口感倒像是海鲈鱼，带着些独有的气味。他实在不知这鱼肉中添加了什么佐料，但他现在早已无暇顾及。基尔伯特伸手进水中，他拨了拨湖面，轻松地谈起传闻中的水怪，他说不知道那大家伙会不会被他掉落的指甲砸中，兴许还会吃进嘴里呢，伊万已经没有任何吃相，他抓起另外一块炸鱼塞进嘴里，吃得满嘴都是碎屑，手上沾满油污，基尔伯特就扭头回来，拿了纸巾帮他擦了擦快要滴到甲板上的油，嘴里仍说着第一次有人目击到水怪的神秘事件。

伊万吞下最后一块鱼，发出一个异常响亮的饱嗝，他摸摸自己的肚子，那里已经鼓了起来，藏着无数条鲜活的鱼，可他仍不知足，擦过嘴之后问基尔伯特是否还有更多的食物，而这个时候对方才摊开了手，再也掏不出一点东西来。伊万用湖水洗过了手，基尔伯特就半躺下来，将头轻轻靠在伊万隆起的肚子上面，他又像昨天对待烤鱼一样用手指戳着那层软肉，挠得伊万心里直痒。他抱过基尔伯特咬他的脖子，对方又笑着半推半就，伸出食指来抵在伊万唇上，但也没有更多的阻止的动作，随后他们分食一份已然冷掉的薯条，伊万又吃了更多的食物。早上的雾气直到这正午都没有散去，伊万倒有点开始相信基尔伯特所说的水怪传闻，基尔伯特坐在船沿又嚼起了泡泡糖，今天换了个口味吗，伊万松开船舵回头问他，这个时候他们的仪表和机械都已经失灵，小艇就静置在湖中央，四周都是大雾，往下便只能看见漆黑的湖水。基尔伯特点点头，依旧张开嘴用舌头顶出一点来给伊万看，今天的糖块是粉红色的，樱桃味，基尔伯特卷起舌头把糖又送上牙齿，朝伊万的耳边吹气。于是他们便看到了湖底的阴影，似是有一艘潜艇，伊万参观过自己国家的核潜艇，跟在自己上司身后下到里面去，然后他的鼻腔之中便永久停留着一股道不清的味道，是他残留的嗅觉记忆。那阴影越来越小艇靠近，伊万去拽基尔伯特的胳膊，他的手微微发抖，攥在基尔伯特的短袖衬衫上就洇出一片汗渍。基尔伯特晃着腿，安抚性的握住伊万的手掌，他用双手包裹住颤抖的手臂，上下轻抚过他的汗毛，再用鼻尖碰了碰伊万的，亲吻了一下，樱桃香精的味道掩盖住了伊万鼻腔之中的发霉的味道，他又闻到些湖水，那水怪便缓缓浮出水面，顶开的水花溅在他们的甲板上。它准是吃到了我的指甲，基尔伯特吹起口中的糖块，轻描淡写地叙述，伊万还是被这传说中的怪物吓得不轻，他指着那长颈的生物的头顶大喊着自己看到了基尔伯特的指甲，混在水草之中，可那里哪有什么水草，基尔伯特眯起眼瞧了两下，泡泡就变得同人一般大，将他们二人都裹了进去。

伊万识别出消毒水的气味，他喘着粗气睁开眼，还记得自己刚刚似乎是被著名的尼斯湖水怪吓到昏厥了过去，那深色的躯体就好像还在眼前，而基尔伯特捧着他的脑袋的触感也停留在肌肤上面，是被他送到附近的医院来了吗？伊万撑起自己的身体想要寻找基尔伯特，他拉扯着自己的声带，艰难地发出些噪音，让门外仍在同医生交谈的亚瑟给注意到了，丢下弗朗西斯便进病房来查看他们的客人。亚瑟皱着眉，弗朗西斯跟在他的身后，脸色还是如前两日见时的那般差，伊万眨眨眼，问起基尔伯特现在在哪儿，他什么时候来带他回去，而亚瑟却扭开了头，留给伊万一个捉摸不透的背影，直说着要喊护士来给他继续输液。伊万不知道这个医院在哪里，他又开始发冷，往外冒着汗，他想要站起来，又被弗朗西斯摁回了床上，他的双手毫无力气，竟拗不过那个法国人，伊万只得大叫起来，发起疯来。亚瑟按了床边的铃后便转过身来，同弗朗西斯一块压着伊万，他又叫又骂地捂住伊万的嘴，蹦出几句脏话，喝止着伊万，想让他闭嘴，直到护士和医生匆匆赶来。他们带着镇静剂，亚瑟满头大汗地从伊万身上下来，弗朗西斯拉过他站在一边，好几个武警也和医生一块跟了进来，继续压制着胡乱蹬着腿的伊万，医生们则给他狠狠来了一针，伊万只觉得浑身疼痛，像是骨头也断了一般。他大吼着，发出惨叫，止不住地颤抖起来，他的胃部开始痉挛，痛得像是由泡泡糖将所有的组织都黏在了一起，扭曲盘踞在一起，一块齐声向他抗议着俄罗斯的铁腕统治。伊万觉得恶心，喉咙口则阵阵发甜，他舔到了些血液的腥味，然后被刺激地开始阵阵干呕。他从床上翻滚下来，身体砸在地板上发出巨大的闷响，弗朗西斯紧紧护着亚瑟往后退，武警们也紧张地摆好了防御的姿势。

可是伊万无暇顾及旁人，他捂着自己早已撑得如发酵的面包一般膨胀开来的胃部，疼得只能发出呕吐的声音，可是没有东西出来，他便去抠自己的嗓子，眼泪鼻涕留了满脸，他也毫不在乎。于是在几阵抽搐之后，他吐出了一些未被消化的炸鱼，难闻的发酸的腥味顿时弥漫在整间病房，可是他仍没有停止，呕吐物接踵而至，被喷溅了出来。先是大量的炸鱼，还有糊成一团的薯条，然后是早餐面包，焦糖色，是大量灌进胃里的可乐，接着有前一日的菠菜和土豆，伊万喘息了一会儿，没有抬头看周围的人，他停顿了一会儿，换了两口气。然后便是碎块的鱼肉，伊万的口中满是海鱼的腥味，他满头大汗，微微抬眼，看到亚瑟皱着的眉像是永远不会解开一般，他拿了块手帕捂住自己的鼻子，而弗朗西斯也用手掩鼻，可他们好像还在等着什么似的，继续沉默着盯着伊万。他的胃就继续抽搐，接连吐出了几条活蹦乱跳的鱼来，蹦到地板上弹跳了两下，还有抽完的烟蒂与被剪下的指甲，最后是泡泡糖，大量的块状的泡泡糖，黏在一起，狰狞得如传说中的水怪。伊万像是平静了下来，围在他周围的人开始窃窃私语，他咳嗽起来，喉咙发干，伊万掐着自己的脖子伸手想问别人讨口水喝，他竭力伸着手，又换了个姿势捂住嘴，又有东西像是要挣破桎梏爬出来，他不停呕着，垂下手伸出舌头，指甲抠着自己的大腿。

被胃液包裹住的湿淋淋的星星勋章、没有被腐蚀完全的日记的纸张、一顶软帽、一个十字架和一些不明所以的布片。

他把基尔伯特吐了出来。


End file.
